Life In Kuroko no Basuke
by AkaKuro26
Summary: Kuroko's life is very unpredictable, especially when the GoM and Kagami is there. Join him in his life with these foolish idiots (Akashi included)(Gomenasai, Akashi. Spare me!) CRACK FIC. If you have requests, PM or Review! :) Chapter 7: ROCKSTARS!
1. Kuroko's song

**Hi, Maxine's back With a new thingy majiggy.. Still I don't have experience in writing so spare me! :) This will be a only one chapter or many chapters, whatever you want, you can request too, i'll see what I can do. But don't expect too much that is, on exams, so I'll really try hard. I'm too young to die after all. This just came to me like a wrecking ball! Get that?! Maybe I should befriend Izuki-senpai. :/**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After the victorious game of Seirin with Rakuzan, the GoM got back to who they are then. Kuroko asked the GoM for a meeting and they accepted, anything for their Sixth Phantom Player. They met in a certain place... At Teiko's rooftop, their old hangout place.

**"So Tetsu, what're we gonna do here?"** Aomine asked

**"Yeah, why do you need us anyways? Not that I really wanted to be here."** Midorima stated

**"I just want to sing my feelings for you all when I decided i'm gonna change you all back to who you have been."** Kuroko said bluntly but his words were out of character

Akashi raised a brow at what Kuroko said but he still let him** "Very well, Tetsuya. You may start"** he then smiled genuinely

**"Yey! I get to see Kurokocchi sing-ssu!"** Kise chirped

**"Kuro-chin singing~ Kuro-chin singing~"** Murasakibara said in a singsong voice

Kuroko started to sing.  
_**"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**_

_**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**_

_**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**_

_**I won't give up on us  
God knows i'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**_

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"**_

After singing, he noticed his friends have tears on their faces and their reactions are:

Akashi wiped a teardrop, threatening to fall with his finger **"You're so good at singing, Tetsuya. I'm so proud of you and touched in your choice of song... It relates so much."**

Kise hugged Kuroko **"KUROKOCCHI! I-It's s-so t-touching-ssu! I'm so sorry for changing-ssu!"** As he cried a river on Kuroko's shoulder  
**"Kise-kun, you are getting me wet"** as he detached Kise off of him

Aomine just sat on a corner muttering _'I'm sorry, Tetsu'_ over and over again like a mantra

Midorima, well, let's just say he left wailing then came back after he composed himself

In Murasakibara's case, he just stood there crying, eating snacks while whispering _"Kuro-chin's so sad"_

**"What's wrong?"** Kuroko asked, worried washed over his face

**"N-NOTHING!"** The GoM said while crying

* * *

**Review please and you can drop a request. Till next time -Maxine**


	2. That BIG party!

**One fine morning... Wait! It's not fine. Why it isn't fine? Kuroko is avoiding Kagami and the Generation of Miracles then Kagami has only one eyebrow now. Why? We don't know, you'll find out if you read this.**

* * *

The next day after their BIG party, Kagami held a meeting with the Generation of Miracles.  
**"Do you know why Kuroko is avoiding us?" **Kagami asked  
**"Nah"** Aomine lazily answered **"Oh! You don't have one brow!"** Kagami glared at him and insulted him **"Atleast I don't look like an overcooked dough!"**  
**"Why are you avoiding me Kurokocchi!" **Kise whined. **"I guess that's a no"** Kagami said  
**"No. I don't like to know why anyways"** Midorima stated (TSUNDERE!)  
Murasakibara just shook his head  
While Akashi said **"No, but I guess something happened yesterday at the party in Kagami Taiga's house."**  
Kagami suggested **"How about ask Kuroko?"** The GoM just nodded

* * *

They finally found Kuroko, it's so hard to find Kuroko especially if he is really hiding away from you  
**"Yo Tetsu~"** Aomine greeted  
**"Hello, Aomine-kun. Others"** was Kuroko's response with a bow  
**"Why are you avoiding us, Tetsuya?"** Akashi asked  
**"I'm not avoiding you"** Kuroko replied  
**"You are"  
"Am not"  
"You ARE"  
"Am NOT"  
"ARE"  
"NOT"  
"ARE"  
"NOT"  
"ARE"  
"NOT"  
"TETSUYA!"  
"Fine! CCTV, Kagami-kun, house"  
"Ok. You'll come with us to Kagami Taiga's house and check his CCTV."**

* * *

At Kagami's house they were playing the video tape already... It goes like this:  
_(They were all SO drunk, Kuroko was the only one who wasn't) _  
**_"Hey babe, why are you here late at night and ALONE?"_**_ Aomine said while slipping his arm on Kuroko's waist_  
**_"Aomine-kun, you are drunk.. Go rest... And don't call me 'babe', it's weird and creeping me out"_**_ Kuroko stated bluntly_  
_**"Oh, come on! Can you 'rest' with me then?" **__Aomine suggested_  
_**"No thanks. Go on your own" **__Kuroko said coldly_  
_**"Fine."**__ He sighed_

_Kuroko went to the bathroom, he saw __Midorima making out with his Kerosuke frog__. It was so out of his league, so he left the room and closed it for 'their' privacy_

_Murasakibara then was fitting out gowns saying __**"I'M THE QUEEN! BOW DOWN TO ME, YOU FILTHY PEASANTS!"**__ While Kise is just sitting on the couch, staring at Kagami. In Kagami's case he was asking Kise __**"Are you gay? I know you want me! I'm so HOT!"**__  
__**"I'm not gay, you are!... I'm just staring at your fake eyebrows. Let me fix them, its going double!"**__ Kise exclaimed as he plucked one of Kagami's brow. __**"There! Done!"**__  
At that scene Kuroko can't help but chuckle. This is too much.. This day is so stressful for Kuroko, then the BIG problem was here._

* * *

___**"Ah, A-Akashi-kun!"  
"Hn, Tetsuya, stay here, just a minute"**__ Akashi requested while he was hugging Kuroko.  
__**"Akashi-kun"**__ Kuroko pouted __**"I can't believe you are drunk too"**__  
__**"I'm not drunk-YET, Tetsuya"  
"Later you're going drunk too, now please don't hug me"  
"No..."  
"Akashi-kun"  
"But why?"  
"'Cause I said so"**__  
__**"..."**__ Akashi __pouted__. WAIT! __pouted?!__ Yes! He pouted. It's so cute!_  
**_"That won't work Akashi-kun"_**_ Kuroko informed as he left the house muttering "This is such a stressful and traumatizing day"_

* * *

Back to the present~  
**"Oh, that's why you are avoiding us. We're uh-sorry"**  
**"I'm not! You saw me pout..."** Akashi said... _"I can't believe I can even pout"_ he whispered to himself

Then, they SWORE not to throw a party with beers and wines again!

* * *

**Yey, done! Did you like it? Drop a review and request too if you want. :) the i'll think what I can do. I want to see Akashi-kun pout too... xD. See you soon! -Maxine**


	3. Seducing the Miracles

**This idea just popped up into my mind, so pervs out there, I got a treat for you, don't worry this is just a one time gig. :)**

* * *

**This day, the day where Kuroko will seduce all of the Generation of Miracles.**

**It started with this:**  
_**"Hey, Kuroko. i'll make a deal with you, if you seduce ALL of the Generation of Miracles and succeeded, i'll buy you milkshakes for a week."**__ Kagami offered  
__**"For a month, it's hard to seduce them, Kagami-kun. How are you gonna know if I did seduce them anyways?" **__Kuroko requested and asked  
__**"Fine. Well, I have CCTVs placed wherever I planned you to go."**__  
__**"Where should I go then, Kagami-kun?"  
"Hmm.. Let's see..." **__Kagami said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it  
__**"It says here:  
Kise-photoshoot  
Aomine- basketball court  
Murasakibara- convenience store  
Midorima- lucky item store  
Akashi- your house"  
"Ok then. Bye, Kagami-kun"  
"Good luck!"  
"Thank You"**_

* * *

**"Hmmm... First is Kise-kun and his photoshoot. Gotta find, Kise-kun then"**

He finally found Kise, he jogged up to him **"Kise-kun, can I visit your photoshoot today?"  
"Yes! Yes, Kurokocchi! Let's go!"**

In the photoshoot~  
**"Ah, Kurokocchi! This is Yanacchi, my manager!"** Kise informed as he points to a young lady  
**"Oh, hello Yana-san, you are very beautiful."** Kuroko bowed while praising her  
**"Why, thank you Kuroko-kun"  
"Now that the introductions are done, i'm gonna change."** Kise stated

Little did Kise know, Kuroko already told Yana about the deal and she agreed to help Kuroko

**"Oh, Kise-kun, your partner today, Ruka-kun is sick. So would you mind if Kuroko-kun be your partner? He will have to wear a wig and Ruka-kun's costume ofcourse."** Yana asked  
**"It's fine with me, Yanacchi! How 'bout you Kurokocchi? You have to wear a short dress and a wig!"** Kise chirped  
**"It's okay, Kise-kun, Yana-san." **Kuroko replied  
**"Okay, let's start!"** Yana said as she clapped twice

After Kuroko fitted the costume, all eyes was on him. It's expectable anyways, he has feminine curves, cute too, especially when he wears a sky blue wig that is waist-length, a red dress that is mid-thigh-length and a 2-inch silver heels. The photoshoot didn't go well, because Yana ordered Kuroko to sit on Kise's lap, _"The theme today is seductive" _she reasoned, so Kuroko did what he is told. After that exact picture taking, Kise excused himself to the bathroom.

**"Arigato Gozaimasu, Yana-san" **Kuroko thanked  
**"No problem, Kuroko-kun. It was fun teasing Kise-kun like that, you are welcome here every time"** Yana responded  
**"Bye, Yana-san, say bye for me to Kise-kun too"  
"Sure, bye Kuroko-kun"**

* * *

**"Aomine-kun's turn... Hmm, knowing him, he is practicing now."**  
So Kuroko walked to Tōō's gym, luckily nobody was there except Aomine.  
**"T-TETSU! You scared me!"  
"Aomine-kun, I want to join you practice"  
"Okay then."**  
After many practices, Kuroko_ 'accidentally' _slipped and hold on to Aomine for support, which resulted to both of them falling. Aomine on top of Kuroko. Aomine felt a twitch down there after seeing his shadow under him, sweating and completely flushed so he bid goodbye and rushed outside without changing. _'Well, that was easy..'_ Kuroko thought

* * *

To the convenience store we shall go! Murasakibara as usual is there buying lots of snacks.  
**"Oh, hello Kuro-chin"  
"Hello, Murasakibara-kun"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Buying choco-vanilla jelly popsicle"  
"Oh, okay." "Choco-vanilla jelly popsicle for Kuro-chin"** Murasakibara said to the employee. After buying Kuroko opened the popsicle, sucked and licked on it. He_ 'forgot' _about the jelly, so it squirted vanilla jelly on his face. So he just licked it off of his face. In the meanwhile Murasakibara's just gulping there beside him. **"Murasakibara-kun, I need to go it's sticky" "..."** Was Murasakibara's reply.  
That was hard, after all, he is the baby of the Generation of Miracles

* * *

At the lucky item store.  
**"Midorima-kun"  
"Ah, Kuroko. Are you into Oha-asa now?"  
"No, i'm just looking for something tight"** Kuroko said as he held up a random keychain.  
**"There, that is tight."** Midorima pointed to something beyond reach  
**"But I can imagine something tighter"** he _'dropped' _the keychain **"Oops, I dropped it"** he bent down to pick it up. _'Not purposely' _facing his bottom to Midorima. After buying the random keychain, he just left the gaping Midorima.

* * *

Finally, the HARDEST CHALLENGE! Seducing the fearless demonic captain of Rakuzan.  
**Talk on phone:**  
**_"Akashi-kun, could you help me study?"  
"Why should I? You can ask Shintarō or your senpais, we are too far from each other."  
"Cause when you teach, I can understand easily, Akashi-kun. Please."  
"Okay then, just wait for me at your house"_**  
After waiting, Kuroko already found where is the CCTV Kagami placed, in his room.  
**"Akashi-kun, let's go upstairs"  
"Hn"  
"You may sit anywhere"**  
So Akashi sat on a chair beside Kuroko's study table. After studying, Akashi is already exhausted. So Kuroko asked** "Are you tired, Akashi-kun?" **While making sure Akahi can feel his breath on his neck. **"I'm fine, Tetsuya."**  
**"No you're not" **Kuroko cupped Akashi's cheek with his hand **"You are already sleepy, **_**Akashi-kun**_**."** Kuroko purposely say Akashi's name huskily while tracing his chest with his finger  
**"Are you trying to seduce me, Tetsuya? And why?"**  
Kuroko thought it's no use seducing Akashi, he knows he will find out later on so he told him the deal  
**"Oh, Did you do it to the others too?"  
"Hai"  
"Did you succeed?"  
"Hai, but now I didn't. No milkshakes"** Kuroko pouted  
**"You did succeed, but you have a punishment for not informing me sooner"  
"What kind of punishm- ?!"**  
His question was cut off by Akashi's action; pushing him to the bed.

**(The following is already up to your imagination, cause it may scar your eyes, mind, life or whatever)**

* * *

**Omake:**

After that day Kagami had a text message.  
**"Don't think I don't know you placed a CCTV in Tetsuya's room. Be ready when I see you pass by sometimes and Tetsuya said, milkshakes for a year, you WILL give him milkshakes Or i'll expose your secret.  
-Akashi Seijūrō"**

_'How do you know my number?'_  
Another text message  
**"Cause I know everything"**

_'How do you know what i'm gonna-'_  
**"Cause I know you're stupid and need a explanation for everything"**  
_'I don't believe you'_  
**"Then don't believe me while i'll try forgetting your undies are cute panthers with Daiki's name printed on it"**

_'Shoot!' _Now Kagami's face was as red as his hair

* * *

**Hey, i'm sorry if I didn't exert much effort into this chap, I didn't know if you'll like it. Sumimasen, sumimasen. -Maxine**


	4. Kagami's Bad Dog Day

**Kiru-Kiru Chan(guest): i'm so SO sorry! I just can't write that kind of scene... Not just that I want this story not to be like that. But I really couldn't write that stuffs, I don't have any experience... Though I could try but I can't promise you that you'll be pleased... So don't cry please *gives you tissues***

* * *

**Have you ever had a bad hair day? Most of us had one, I had too. In fact, Kagami had one too, not a bad hair day, BUT a bad DOG day!  
~Let me tell you the story~**

* * *

How it started? It started when he angered Kuroko~

(Yesterday)  
_Kagami and Kuroko is in Maji Burger after school as usual. Kagami noticed Kuroko's snack is his one and only sweet Vanilla Milkshake. So he asked, completely shocked  
__**"Is THAT your snack ONLY?"  
"Yes, Kagami-kun"  
"It isn't healthy eating that only everyday, Breakfast, Lunch, Snack and Dinner"  
"Well, you only eat burgers too"  
"Only?! I eat rice too, not like you"  
"I have a small appetite, Kagami-kun"  
"That's why you don't grow"  
"You are just tall, Kagami-kun"  
"No, i'm not, you are just too short"**__  
A tick mark showed on Kuroko's face, but he tried to make himself calm down, cause he knows Kagami is an idiot  
__**"I'm not short, Kagami-kun" **__Kuroko stated  
__**"Yeah, right. You're so tall and strong"**__ Kagami sarcastically said  
__**"Don't be sarcastic, Kagami-kun. It doesn't fit to an idiot like you..."  
"KU-RO-KO!"**__ Kagami shouted as he knocked down his shadow's precious milkshake.  
__**"Kagami-kun..." **__Kuroko's eyes darkened  
__**"SHIT! I'm sorry, Kuroko!"  
"Thank God, Kagami-kun. That my hand hurts cause of the exhausting practice, I can't give you an Ignite Pass Kai on your stomach. But I promise you, you will pay for insulting my height and for knocking down my milkshake" **__Kuroko said in a painfully dark manner_

* * *

_'Today's a nice Saturday in Tokyo. Unfortunately, not for Kagami-kun' _Kuroko thought while he is calling his former captain

**Phone Call:**  
**_"Akashi-kun, I need your help, could you fly to Tokyo now? With Murasakibara-kun?"  
"You are lucky we are already here in Tokyo for a training camp. But why? What happened, Tetsuya?"  
"Kagami-kun insulted my height and knocked down my milkshake"  
"Insulting your height is like insulting mine! He will pay, I promise you Tetsuya"  
"It's okay, just contact the others and tell them to bring a dog, I prefer a big one"  
"I know what you are planning, Tetsuya. Anyways, leave it to me"_** Akashi chuckled  
**_"Thank you, Akashi-kun"_** Kuroko thanked then he hung up

_"Time to meet, Kagami-kun with Nigou" _Kuroko whispered with a smirk plastered on his face

* * *

The GoM met up at a park near a basketball court where the target, Kagami Taiga is at.

Here are the pairs:  
Kuroko- Nigou the Siberian Husky  
Akashi- Seiji the Rottweiler  
Aomine- Fido the German Shepherd  
Kise- Sunshine the Golden Retriever  
Midorima- Shinji the Pointer  
Mirasakibara- Mallows the Japanese Spitz

**"Got all your dogs?"** Akashi asked  
**"Yes" **they answered  
**"Very well, let's go and let the dogs play with Kagami Taiga"  
"Ok then"**

So they really went there, leave their dogs inside the locked basketball court with Kagami. All I could say is, inside,** ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

They could hear Kagami's screams till they finally let the dogs and Kagami out. Not because of pity for Kagami, but because if they left their dogs there all day, there are no foods and drinks for the dogs and mind end up with eating Kagami and they won't let their dogs eat a filthy human.

* * *

**Not that I like tor-punishing Kagami.. I just sorta like GoM/Kuro and sorta like tor-Oops I mean punishing Kagami**

**Kagami- you almost said TORTURE! YOU SADIST, YOU SHOULD BE WITH THAT SCISSOR-FREAK EX-CAPTAIN OF KUROKO!**

**Maybe. Taiga. Maybe... Anyways.  
Why I chose those dogs for the GoM:  
Akashi's Rottweiler- powerful, intelligent, strong.  
Aomine's German Shepherd- This breed of dog is what mostly is picked as a K9-dog, you know the dogs who are trained to be with the police force. If Aomine isn't a player, he will be a police, so yeah.  
Kise's Golden Retriever- cause the dog is gold and Kise is yellow, so it's like a match  
Midorima's Pointer- intelligent, athletic, reliable and I Don't Really Know Why I Picked A Pointer For Him  
Murasakibara's Japanese Spitz- cause it's like a bear, its so cute, trust me I have one! It's fur is white too thats why Mallows! :)  
-Maxine**


	5. AoKaga Special

**An AoKaga fan (Guest): Haha, I don't know too. But maybe because he IS an innocent angel that's why he is picked on/tortured/teased much. You know this generation, there's many bad people.. But i'll make it up to you. I don't like anyone being sad.**

* * *

**This is an AoKaga special dedicated to 'An AoKaga fan (Guest)'. I tried my best so just bare with this please. Sumimasen.**

* * *

After the winter cup, Aomine confessed to Kagami and Kagami was oblivious at first but he soon realize it and felt the same way. They were called the 'Bright Lights' because.. Well it states in the name. They are Kuroko's lights and they are bright.. So.. Ummm.. Yeah. In Aomine's eyes Kagami is an innocent angel.. He was too innocent.. He is too oblivious to everything. He remembered how he confessed to that oblivious innocent angel.

_**"Hey, ummm.. How should I start this.."**__ Aomine tried to pick up words to complete his sentence  
__**"Start what, Aomine?"**__ Kagami asked, confused  
__**"Umm, the first time I met you I said your light is dim. But now you proved that's a lie. You are now shining bright, brighter than me. You are the light to me, you are the light to my world, the light to my life, Kagami"  
"I'm sorry but i'm not a light... I am Kuroko's light as in light and shadow, but I am not a light like in rooms light,1 you know night-lights Aomine"  
"No, what I meant is your light, your light.."  
"That's right! I'm not a light.."  
"No! I mean- Ugghh! Whatever! I want you to be my boyfriend"  
"Your gay?"  
"What the?! Yes or no?"  
"Actually, I like you too. So yeah, sure. But I still don't get the light thingy"  
"Forget about that. What matters is you are mine now!" **__Aomine said as he claimed Kagami's lips  
__**"Mffhh! Ao-ine!"**__ Kagami muffled  
A minute later Aomine finally broke the kiss. They both panted, catching their breaths.  
__**"Next top, you're going to be my bride"**__ Aomine grinned  
__**"Who said i'm the bride?"  
"I said so. Aomine Taiga, isn't the sound of it great?"  
"Yes, but it could be Kagami Daiki too."  
"It doesn't sound good, tho"  
"Fine it'll be Aomine Taiga"**_

* * *

Aomine loved that time.. It's so funny... Now they are married and Aomine Taiga it is. Join Aomine down to memory lane to the time he proposed.

_They are in Aomine's house. They, I mean everyone they know. Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Muraskibara, Kise, Kaijo, Seirin, Rakuzan, Shutoku, Yosen, even Nijimura-senpai and Ogiwara. They watched as Aomine kneeled down infront of Kagami.  
__**"I, Aomine Daiki, kneeling infront of you, Kagami Taiga. 'Cause I want you to be my light to my life forever and make you Aomine Taiga."  
"I won't be your mother, if that's what you are talking about."**__  
Everyone sweat-dropped  
__**"I want to make you my wife, Taiga"  
"Oh, okay then" **__Kagami grinned  
Aomine put the ring on Kagami's finger and the following day, they got married. Can't blame them.. They are too excited. _

* * *

They would talk about their future too...

_**"Hey Taiga, how many kids do you want?"  
"As if we can have one... We are both males you know"  
"I know, i'm not an idiot. I was just asking... Maybe I can do something about it"  
"Maybe 3? 2 boys and 1 little girl."  
"Why?"  
"So the 2 boys could protect the girl" **__Kagami grinned, proud of his answer_

* * *

They would also have their sweet times...

_**"Daiki, why didn't you pick a girl, Momoi perhaps..."  
"Satsuki is just my childhood friend! Why should I pick a girl when I have Taiga all to myself?"  
"So you could have kids together, I can't give you a family"  
"I don't care I have my own family or not, as long as Taiga is here for the rest of my life, okay?"  
"I never knew you could be sweet, Daiki"  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! You ruined the moment"  
"I know"**__  
Kagami placed a kiss on Aomine's lips  
__**"Sneaky bastard"**__  
Aomine smirked then he kissed Kagami too_

* * *

Before they got married, they had an argument, the best argument ever!...

_Aomine saw Kagami rubbing the ring on his neck (the chained one Tatsuya gave him)_

**_"What's with you with that ring, Taiga?"  
"Tatsuya gave it to me"  
"Who is Tatsuya? Why don't you marry him then?"  
"He is my non-blood-like brother. It's wrong to marry your brother."  
"Then why are you keeping that still?"  
"Cause it's a remembrance from him. Why don't you give me a ring yourself then!"_**

_Kagami blushed when he realized what he said_

_**"Are you asking me to propose to you?"  
"W-WHAT HELL NO!"  
"Oh, come one. Don't lie, you know that you're the only one i'll marry. We can even fly to America or whatever country just to marry"  
"..." **__Kagami blushed tomato red_

* * *

The time they married. Everyone was there...

_In the altar, They faced each other and took each other's hands to their own_

**_"I, Aomine Daiki, take you, Kagami Taiga to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"_**

_**"I, Kagami Taiga, take you, Aomine Daiki to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"**___

.

.

.

The moment they waited came

.

.

_**"You may kiss the bride"**___

.

_**"I love you Aomine Daiki!"**___

.

_**"I love you Aomine Taiga!"**__  
Daiki smirked, Taiga blushed_

.

From now on Taiga is an Aomine, and forever he will be.

.

.

They kissed.

.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART! :)**_

* * *

**Is it okay? I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. -Maxine**


	6. AkaKuro Special

**I, Maxine Gonzales dedicate this AkaKuro chapter to the wonderful ' '.**

** : Your wish is my command.**

* * *

**After Seirin's victorious Winter Cup, Akashi turned back to his old self, but still has the Emperor Eye and still calls everyone in first name basis. Did you know, Akashi loved Tetsuya? Yeah, now you know(tho, Akashi thought Tetsuya likes Aomine). But Seijūrō, the 2nd person in Akashi's body, the "Always win, Always right" one thinks Tetsuya is just a nuisance to basketball that's why Seijūrō treats him like a trash. This may be an OOC Akashi 'cause I would like Akashi to be a loving, sweet and a slightly hurt Akashi.**

* * *

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

* * *

The buzzer rang, signaling the loss of Rakuzan and the win of Seirin. Akashi stood there hands on his knees, panting. Such a game they played. Tired or exhausted, they are still okay, they can still walk and even run.

_You've really come so far, Tetsuya. To be right where you are. You Even beat Rakuzan, you even beat me. I'm so proud of you... But it doesn't matter to you right? You already have Daiki..._ Akashi thought as he took a glance at Tetsuya bumping fists with Aomine, who was congratulating him. That scene made Akashi's chest ache so bad.

_Such a bitter life I have, such a bitter fate too... But, I'll still love you because... I WON'T GIVE UP ON US!_

* * *

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

* * *

_I'll just leave you two here... _Akashi left the gym to change in the locker room of Rakuzan. But before he closed the locker room door he heard someone ask _"Where is Akashi-kun?". _ It was Tetsuya...

Wait.. WAIT. Tetsuya was looking for him? But why? Tetsuya already has Aomine... Hmmm...

* * *

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

* * *

Akashi closed the locker room door, he ignored Tetsuya, he knew Tetsuya knows where he was, anyways.

...AND he was right! There Tetsuya stand, right in front of him.

**"Ah, Tetsuya. Congratulations on your win and to Seirin too"**

**"Arigato, Akashi-kun. Are you okay?"**

**"Yes, Tetsuya."**

**"Is that REALLY you, Akashi-kun?"**

**"Yes, it's me, Tetsuya.. I'm so sorry..."**

**"Thank Goodness. Why are you sorry?"**

**"I don't know what you've been thru, Tetsuya. But what I know is it's all my fault. My fault I let the other me control my body. My fault 'they' changed... I'm so so sorry, Tetsuya."**

**"it's not your fault, Akashi-kun. Also, it already happened. Past is past. Today is present and Tomorrow is future. So let's just forget it"**

**"Ummm... Tetsuya, is Daiki the one you love?"**

.

.

.

* * *

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, i won't give up_

* * *

**"No, Akashi-kun. I like Aomine-kun as a partner but I love someone else romantically. Why?"**

Akashi didn't know whether to be happy that Tetsuya doesn't love Aomine or to be hurt that Tetsuya loved someone else. Tho, he just kept his face impassive.

**"Nothing. Then who is the one you love?"**

**"I love a man that is strong, intimidating, powerful, charming, handsome. Oh, yeah. a man who has a flaming red hair and heterochromatic eyes, one blazing red and glowing yellow."** Tetsuya smiled

**"Let me guess.. Is that man named Akashi Seijūrō?"**

**"Hai" **Tetsuya still kept his smile

**"Want to know mine? That person is beautiful and cute.."**

**"It's a girl then?"** Tetsuya felt a pang of sadness... His disappointment is visible in his eyes and voice too

**"No, HE is beautiful, cute, strong-willed, has curves, has light blue hair and has a pair of cerulean eyes. He is called a shadow" **Tetsuya smiled and played along

**"Hmmm... Is HE perhaps Kuroko Tetsuya?"**

**"Yes, soon to be Akashi Tetsuya"** Akashi smirked while Tetsuya blushed red

**"But I don't have curves"**

**"Yes, you do."**

**"If so, how did you know then, Mr. Akashi?"** Tetsuya raised a brow

**"I have my ways, ****_Mrs. Akashi_****"** Akashi teased

**"Perverted Teaser.." **Tetsuya muttered which didn't go unheard by Akashi while he is blushing more

**"I'm not a pervert, Mrs. Akashi. Oh, yeah. Want to be my girl?"**

**"I'm a boy, Akashi-kun. But yes."**

**"Then you should call me by my given name, Tetsuya."**

**"Hai"**

**"Good boy. I love you, Tetsuya."**

**"I love you too, Seijūrō-kun"**

* * *

_I won't give up on us  
God knows i'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn_

_._

_._

_.  
__**God knows we're worth it!**_

* * *

**Did you all like it? I REALLY REALLY tried hard writing this after this idea hit me. Also, this is my favorite OTP! I'm sorry if it is somehow rushed or fast at the end because it's late and tomorrow is the start of exam week. :) -Maxine**


	7. ROCKSTARS!

**Hey, i'm still adjusting but I see it unfair that I won't write and let you all wait till I got a replacement for my lost phone. So here it goes, it won't be good cause I ain't feeling well and I ain't got inspiration. Hey.. I would just write song chapters. It's more easier and it could help me get used to this iPad. REMEMBER: To read this chapter, you need an imaginative mind!**

**Kiru-Kiru Chan.. Who are your OTPs? Well I could make it a chapter here.. Maybe I would write random OTP chapters here in LIKnB**

* * *

**One weird morning, you could see the GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND KAGAMI wearing ROCKSTAR CLOTHES?! YES! Akashi even asked people to build a stage in the center of Tokyo! What will they do? Ofcourse! They will play a rock n' roll song. Let me show you which has which or which is what:**

**Akashi- lead singer**

**Aomine and Kagami- background singers with electric guitars**

**Kuroko- electric piano**

**Midorima- drums**

**Murasakibara- security(he preferred it so he can also eat his snacks and he will also sing some parts. He is still part of the band)**

**Kise- beatbox**

* * *

Midorima made a sound by hitting two drumsticks 3 times(It's like saying_ '1..2..3..GO'_) signaling the band to start to sing or do what they are supposed to do. Then he started drumming to the beat while the others are doing their things too.

Akashi held his microphone stand sideways and kept his head sideways too facing the mic. like rockstars usually do and started singing

**"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**

**Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**

**You got mud on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Kickin' your can all over the place**

**Singin'"**

Kagami and Aomine continued, kept their heads close to the mic and shouted

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU**

**WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU"**

Akashi now stood the microphone stand upright singing

**"Buddy you're a young man hard man**

**Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day**

**You got blood on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Wavin' your banner all over the place"**

Again the Light duo shouted

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU**

**SING IT"**

As the duo said, the crowd and the whole band shouted it

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU"**

Akashi picked up the pace

**"Buddy you're an old man poor man**

**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make**

**You some peace some day**

**You got mud on your face**

**Big disgrace**

**Somebody betta put you back into your place"**

The duo shouted on top of their lungs

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU**

**SING IT!"**

Everyone shouted

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU"**

They shouted again

**"EVERYBODY!"**

**"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU"**

The band shouted signaling the end of their thing

**"ALRIGHT! THANK YOU TOKYO!"**

...And still... Nobody knew why they sang.

* * *

**I was double-thinking in putting who in lead singing. Akashi or Aomine but-PFFT- I just CAN'T imagine Akashi singing THIS kind of song! But still I ended up with Akashi! XD Still request some ideas cause my ideas were in my lost phone. So PLEASE!... -Lost Maxine**


End file.
